Identity Crisis
by Ljstarlight
Summary: After a huge fight Raven uses her powers on Beast Boy. Little did she know this would change him for the worst. now it is up to her and Robin to try and fix the damage done to his mind. BBXRAE in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Change of heart

 **A/N: To Anyone reading this I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. NO FLAMES. Also I would appreciate it if anyone reading this would read the things we do for friends and let me know your thoughts. Also I haven't given up on the boy in the woods. I should have a new chapter for it in about a week. Because the boy in the woods only has like two or three chapters left this will be my next story. It has been a work in progress on my laptop for like three years, so I figured I'd post it and see what becomes of it. Characters OOC on purpose. Anyways on with the story.**

Morning came in titan's tower, Raven laid on her bed and gave a growl of annoyance. She was not a morning person anyway so that just made matters worse. She glanced at a clock on her wall and it read 7:30 AM. She gave another growl of annoyance as the sun shone through her window and in her eyes.

After a late-night battle with the Hive Five she barely got any sleep. She rolled over on her bed away from the sunlight and thought to herself "Damnit this is going to be a dreadful day".

Little did she know how true that statement was?

An hour later Raven was showered and dresses, she had a splitting headache as she made her way to the common room.

the rest of her teammates could be heard as she approached the door.

The door swished open and she could see Starfire and the Boy Wonder chatting on the couch and Cyborg and Beast boy in the kitchen arguing about which is better meat or tofu.

Their argument was making her head hurt more. Her focus had been on making her tea and going to meditate on the roof.

Beast boy made his way from the kitchen still talking with Cyborg not paying attention where he was going.

Raven was not paying attention to where she was going either.

Beast boy and Raven ran into each other and they both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Beast boy got to his feet and reached his hand out to help the girl up.

She smacked his hand away and got to her feet. "Watch where the hell you are going" snapped Raven.

"Sorry Rae" said Beast boy.

"Sorry doesn't change anything" she retorted.

Both started walking away.

"Geez you don't have to be so cold, I said I was sorry" said Beast boy off handedly while walking off.

Raven heard this and immediately turned around anger in her eyes. "If I'm so cold why don't you run back home crying to mommy and daddy" yelled Raven.

Robin looked in horror at what Raven had said and saw Beast boy turn around just as quickly with fury burning in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS, YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME" yelled Beast boy.

All the titans except Raven stared at the scene going on in front of them in shock.

"Struck a nerve there have I" retorted Raven with a small maniacal chuckle?

"Cruelty must run in your family" retorted Beast boy back. "Guess I should expect nothing less from a demon".

Those words struck a nerve in Raven. "I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON" yelled Raven and her two amethyst eyes turned to four red ones as she grew a couple of feet.

Black tendrils violently surrounded Raven. Beast boy stood his ground unflinching.

"RAVEN STOP" yelled Robin he knew what she was going to do because of a psychic link they shared.

Before anyone had time to react a black tendril shot out at Beast boy and entered his mind.

as soon as the tendril entered his mind Raven knew something was wrong. Ravens demon side was overpowered by a wave of emotions radiating off Him. Emotions of hurt, guilt, sadness, regret, and self-loathing.

"What have I done thought" Raven as she returned to normal and fell to the floor?

Before losing consciousness all the memories of his past flooded in to Ravens mind so quickly that she couldn't make sense of them but what she did know was that at that moment she made a life altering mistake.

But she didn't know how it would alter his life... or hers.


	2. Chapter 2 Different

Chapter 2: Different

 **A/N: To Anyone reading please review and let me know your thoughts. NO FLAMES. But feel free to point out any typos. Keep in mind characters OOC on purpose. Hopefully the next chapter of "the boy in the woods" will be up soon. And if you haven't read "the things we do for friends" please check it out and let me know your thoughts it's not my usual kind of story but a colab with a friend. Now on with the story.**

Beast boy watched as the Black energy shot at him from the girl he liked. But at that moment he didn't care. She crossed the line talking about his parents. And yet he was no better for talking about hers.

The difference being he was trying to hurt her while she didn't know her words would hurt him.

As the black energy entered his mind his eyes rolled in the back of his head. All the memories of his past plagued his mind. All the walls he built up around his real emotions came crumbling down.

At that moment, he made the decision to not hide his emotions behind a facade of cheeriness, optimism, and jokes rather he would let his real emotions out.

Beast boy woke up moments later from having his world and mind ripped apart. He was on the floor in the fetal position and Robin and Starfire were bent over him.

He sat up and pushed them back and got to his feet.

Beast boys head was spinning, and he was dizzy, but he knew he had to get away before his team bombarded him and try to stop him. So, Beast boy did the first thing he thought of, he ran.

He didn't notice Cyborg bent over examining Raven.

"BEAST BOY STOP" called Robin, but he was to late the green teen was already at the door and not stopping there.

Outside the tower, Beast boy shifted into a bird and flew across the bay. Once across he shifted back to normal, he was feeling really dizzy now so he stopped for a moment to get his bearings.

After a few minutes of rest, he started running again just like he did to get away from his friends.

Beast boy wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he had to get away.

After he grew tired, he found himself in the middle of the city. He looked at his appearance, "disgusting" he thought.

His clothes reminded him of what he was with the facade he put up. He decided that if he was going to change his life perspective he had to change his clothes to what he was really like. And he'd change his name.

From that point on he was no longer Beast boy. He was Gar and once he returned to the tower he would never shift again.

Raven woke up in the medical bay of the tower. She saw the rest of her team surrounding her except Beast boy who was not around.

"Where is Beast Boy" Raven asked anxiously? "And "how long have I been out"?

"Two days and he hasn't been back since" replied Robin to her questions.

Tears formed in Ravens eyes, Starfire gave her a bone crushing hug.

"C-can't... b-breath ...Starfire" choked Raven.

Starfire released Raven and said, "fear not friend I am sure friend Beast boy is fine and will return soon".

Tears in Ravens eyes fell down her cheek.

Everybody saw it but said nothing.

Robin turned to Cyborg, "why don't you go get Raven some food she hasn't eaten in days".

Understanding Cyborg grabbed Starfire's arm. "c'mon Star let's get Raven some food". they left the two alone to talk.

Once Cyborg and Starfire left Raven broke down into a sob her face in her hands.

Things in the med bay floated surrounded in black aura. "Robin what have I done" she cried.

Robin put his hand on Ravens back.

"It's okay" he said.

"No, it's not" she cried.

"We'll find him and figure this out I promise" Robin said in a nurturing yet authoritative tone.

"I ripped his mind apart how can we fix that" she asked slightly calming down.

"It was an accident Raven you didn't know".

"I shouldn't have provoked him" she protested.

"No probably not but You didn't know what you said would hurt him so much". "You didn't know you crossed the line because he never told you, but he should have known not to cross the line". "He intentionally said those things to hurt you".

Raven began to cry softly. Robin then hugged her, allowing the half-demon to cry on his shoulder even though he felt really awkward seeing Raven cry, as far as he knew Raven never cried.

Robin leaned next to Ravens ear, "you must really love him" he whispered?

"Y-yes", she said quietly between sobs. "I do".

"Then let's find him and fix it" he whispered.

Raven then calmed down and they released their hug.

A moment later Starfire and Cyborg came back in the room with a tray of food.

The next day Gar was in his Room, he had snuck back into the tower the previous night. None of the other titans knew he was back, He had some things to do.

He waited till the other titans were all in the common room together, so he could make his entrance.

The door swished open Gar took a few steps inside.

All his teammates turned and looked at him in shock. And all were too shocked to make a sound until the silence was broken.

"EEP" squeal Starfire and with such speed she flew over and wrapped Gar in a spine shattering hug.

A moment later she released him. "Friend Beast boy you are back" she screamed in joy. "And you look ...different".

Instead of his normal uniform of black and purple it was now black and white. His uniform was mostly white, it was short sleeved with black at the edges of the sleeves that went under his arms and halfway down his ribs. At the top of his shoulders it was black. His pants were white as well with black plates over his knees. He wore small white gloves instead of bulky gray ones, but they were different they had black studs over the knuckles. His belt was black with a black buckle, his boots were black and came almost up to his knees with a single black spike on top. His hair hadn't changed much except it now laid flat and almost covered his eyes.

Robin looked over at Raven and saw the horror she was desperately trying to hide.

Robin broke the silence once more. "Beast boy are you okay" questioned Robin?

"No" replied Gar in a monotone voice that could rival Ravens. "Don't call me Beast boy anymore my name is Gar".

The energy once held in his voice gone and the vibrancy his eyes held now dull and cold.


	3. Chapter 3: pushed away

Chapter 3: pushed away

 **A/N: to anyone reading this read/review. Also sorry for the late update, and to answer a question Beast Boy's past will be explored a little bit in the next chapter and much more in depth in future chapters. Now on with the story.**

Raven didn't speak to Gar for a few days she figured she would give him some space.

He was different now like he and Beast boy were like two different people and in their own right they were.

Whenever the titans were all together either at a meal time or just hanging out Gar was as emotionless as Raven and his voice equally monotone.

Gar spent most of his time with headphones in his ears listening to music. Though none of the titans knew what kind of music he was listening to.

Another strange thing about him was that Gar had taken to eating meat this shocked all the titans but none more than Cyborg.

At dinner, the titans all had steak including Gar

.

"Friend Gar are you no longer a vegetarian" asked Starfire?

"No, I'm not anymore" replied Gar in monotone.

"So, Be- Gar after dinner you wanna play gamestation" asked Cyborg?

"No" replied Gar. He then finished eating got up and left the room.

That night Gar was on the roof of the tower alone thinking about his past.

Raven walked up to the roof hoping to find him. And there he was. Raven sat down next to Gar. "Beast boy can we talk" asked Raven?

"Go ahead talk I'm not stopping you". "And its Gar now not Beast boy" he replied.

"Look Gar" she said his name like the words tasted sour to her. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day" Explained Raven.

"I'm not" replied Gar "I should thank you this is who I really am, what lies under all the disgusting optimism". "And sorry doesn't change anything" Gar repeated what she told him a few days ago.

After he said that he got up and started to walk away.

Tears started to form in Ravens eyes after hearing what Gar just said she was devastated. Before he walked out the door Raven spoke. "Then let me change things" she said with tears in her eyes.

Gar turned around and looked directly at her. "No", he said and turned back around and walked away.

Raven felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and crushed into a million pieces

Tears now streaming down her face. Raven phased through the roof to her room.

Once inside she walked over and collapsed on her bed her hands covering her face as she sobbed. A few moments later a knock came at her door.

"GO AWAY" she shouted through her crying.

The door opened, and Robin walked through her room and sat on her bed next to her.

Raven was too distraught to yell at him for invading her privacy .

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked?

Raven sat up and once again she hugged Robin and cried on his shoulder.

"He hates me" she cried.

"No, he doesn't" Robin said in a soft voice. "But if it makes you feel any better, I think he hates everyone now".

Raven gave a small giggle at his last statement. She stopped crying and calmed down, but she still clung to Robin.

"Hey Robin, I think if I can help Beast boy, I need to know more about him, and you know more about him than me". "Can you tell me about his past" asked Raven?

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it just ... not tonight" Robin replied.

"Raven can I ask you a question" said Robin?

"Sure", replied Raven.

"How long have you had these secret feelings for him" he asked?

"Since he and Cyborg went into my mind" replied Raven. "I have a question for you Robin" said Raven.

"Sure, anything" replied Robin.

"How do you know about Beast boy's past" questioned Raven?

"Let's talk about all that tomorrow" suggested Robin it's getting late.

"Okay" replied Raven "good night Robin and thank you for listening".

"Anytime Raven you're like a sister to me and I'll always be here for you".

Raven gave Robin one last small squeeze before she released him, he stood up. "Good night Raven sleep well" said Robin.

"You to Robin good night" she replied, and he left.

The next afternoon Gar was aimlessly strolling around the tower listening to his iPod emotionless features grace his body and face.

Starfire was playing with silkie and Cyborg was working on the T-car.

Robin and Raven was sitting on the couch in the common room.

"So, can we talk now" asked Raven?

"Sure", replied Robin" let's go to the roof".

As they approached the door that lead out of the common room the alarm sounded along with a strobing red light.

Robin and Raven immediately turned and ran back to the computer to see what the disturbance was.

A moment later the rest of the team was in the room.

"What's going" on asked Cyborg?

"Adonis is causing destruction downtown" replied Robin.

"Titans Go"! He shouted.

Starfire and Raven took to the sky, Gar and Cyborg were in the T-car and Robin drove his R-cycle.

Once downtown the titans saw Adonis attacking buildings and cars and just plain causing mayhem.

"Ahh titans you think you can take the mighty Adonis then come get some" bellowed Adonis.

"Titans take him down" shouted Robin.

Adonis lunged at Raven and all the Titans lunged at Adonis.

Robin went to hit him with his Bo staff, but Adonis was faster and hit Robin in the chest sending him careening into a building rendering him unconscious.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Adonis, but it had little to no effect.

Adonis grabbed a piece of a broken building and threw it at Cyborg hitting him causing him to be severely dazed.

Starfire shot starbolts at him which also did no damage.

In one fluid movement Adonis grabbed Starfires ankle and slammed her to the ground and kicked Gar.

Raven was throwing things at Adonis with her powers but that also had no effect.

Adonis then tackled Raven and pinned her to the ground.

"How about you ditch these losers and let a real man show you a good time".

"When you find a real man, you let me know" retorted Raven.

"I like e'm feisty" said Adonis seductively.

Raven shuddered at those words.

Gar shook off the pain he received from the kick and saw Raven pinned to the ground. He remembered what happened last time and a wave of guilt, regret, and self-loathing filled his mind. He used these negative emotions to his advantage.

Raven could feel the negative emotions radiating off Gar.

And again, his memories flashed through her mind so fast she couldn't understand them. And his emotions were overpowering her again, but she was determined to stay conscious if she could.

That's when she saw the scene before her.

Gar ran and punched Adonis in the back of the helmet to get his attention.

Adonis turned to face Gar and had no time to react as a studded glove connected with his face throwing him off balance, he stumbled back a few steps.

Gar took advantage while Adonis was caught off guard he jumped up and tore through Adonis nose with the spike on his boot.

Blood splashed Adonis face as he let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

Gar jumped on Adonis with incredible speed and was savagely beating Adonis with his studded gloves.

Blood stained his white gloves with every hit he delivered.

Adonis was unconscious and still Gar didn't stop.

All the team were starting to regain consciousness, but Robin was the most recovered he looked over and saw Gar savagely beating Adonis to death. "STOP IT GAR IT'S OVER" yelled Robin.

Gar didn't stop he seemed to be completely lost in blood lust.

"Starfire grab Gar before he kills Adonis" yelled Robin.

Starfire looked at Gar in horror but did not hesitate. She flew over and wrapped her arms around him and flew him up away from Adonis.

Gar struggled against Starfire's alien strength, but it was useless he could not break free. Gar let out a loud guttural scream of desperation but the Tammaranians grip never wavered.

Raven watched Gar nearly beat Adonis to death and she watched as Starfire grabbed him and he screamed loudly. When she looked into his eyes the only thing, she saw was the feral raw primal emotions that were threatening her consciousness.

She realized that Gar was using all his negative emotions on Adonis he was holding nothing back. She also realized that all those emotions had something to do with his past and she had to find out what. The last thing Raven saw before she lost consciousness was one of his memories flashed through her mind.

She saw the Beast...and at that moment she knew the emotion that belonged to it was guilt.


	4. Chapter 4 parts of Gar's past

Chapter 4: Parts of Gar's past

Cyborg now recovered ran over to Raven and bent down beside her he quickly checked her vitals, but all was normal, and she didn't have a scratch on her except the normal ones from the battle. This baffled Cyborg.

"She's ok" said Cyborg to the others.

"But if she's not hurt than why is she unconscious" he questioned out loud to himself?

"I have an idea why, but I think it be best to leave it unspoken" said Robin." But I will talk to her about it when she wakes up".

Cyborg nodded and let the subject go at that.

Starfire held Gar in her grasp until the police showed up. She held him for fear he might finish the task of killing Adonis if she let him go.

Gar struggled tooth and nail in her grasp for her to let him go but it proved useless her grip was unbreakable.

Finally, the police showed up and took Adonis away.

After they left Starfire let go of Gar.

With the euphoria of battle finally worn off, Gar took a few steps and collapsed to his knees. A second later he collapsed to the ground unconscious from exhaustion.

Starfire carried Gar and Cyborg carried Raven back to the T-car.

Once in the back seat of the car Robin positioned the two unconscious teens.

Raven had her head leaned up against Gars shoulder and Gar had his head leaned upon hers.

"Robin why have you positioned them to look like they are of the boyfriend and girlfriend" asked Starfire?

"Let's just say that one of them would enjoy the sentiment".

The whole team knew except Raven that before the incident Beast boy had a crush on Raven.

But what Cyborg and Starfire didn't know was that Robin was talking about Raven.

Raven was standing a little way away from a small hut at the edge of a jungle a little boy of about four was in front of her. His skin was well tanned, and his hair was a dirty blond color. He had his hand out stretched as if attempting to touch something.

"Where am I thought Raven"? She was about to talk to the little boy when suddenly a small green monkey bit his hand.

The little boy fell to the ground clutching his hand. "Mommy" he cried loudly threw pain and tears.

Suddenly a woman came running up to the boy then the scene changed.

Raven saw the little boy form the previous scene he was laying on a bed made of straw. Only this time his once tan skin was pale.

"MARK HE'S NOT BREATHING" yelled the woman from earlier.

A man in his early thirties walked up to the bed.

Raven knew this was the boy's father because of his complexion.

"WE MUST GET HIM TO THE LAB" the man yelled, and he scooped up the boy in his arms and ran out the door.

The woman followed him, and Raven followed both.

While following them Raven realized they could not see her. Must be a dream thought Raven.

Once inside the lab the boy was laid on a medical table hooked up too many different machines. Once he was stable the man pulled out a needle and drew blood from the boy, he took it and put it in a machine to test it.

A few minutes later the results were in. There was a look of horror on the man's face.

"Well" questioned the woman impatiently" is he going to be ok"?

"He has Sakutia" the man choked out with tears in his eyes.

The woman collapsed to the floor and sobbed loudly.

At hearing this Raven felt nauseated she knew of this disease she had read about it and she knew it was fatal to humans and it acted quickly.

The scene changed again Raven was still in the lab but this time the man and woman were shouting at each other.

"Mark this is untested we don't know what it will do" shouted the woman.

"I know that Marie but it's the best chance we've got to save him" shouted Mark. "This is what we came here for to find a cure for this damn disease" he shouted.

"Yes, but clinical trials aren't till next week" shouted Marie.

"We don't have till next week it's either now or never our son is dying" snapped mark.

"It could kill him" snapped Marie.

"it's either this or the damn disease it's a risk either way but at least with this there's a chance he could live" said Mark a little calmer.

"Ok do it" said Marie in almost a whisper choking back tears?

Mark pulled out a syringe with some sort of green liquid in it and injected it in the dying boy's veins. A second later the boy's whole body started to turn green and he grew fangs.

Raven watched in horror and shock for at that moment she realized she wasn't in a dream but a memory. One of his memories.

Raven woke up in a start in the med bay of the tower she felt dizzy as she sat up.

Cyborg was checking her vitals again when she immediately woke up and sat bolt upright. "Easy Rae" said Cyborg trying to get her to lay back down.

"Where is Robin" she nearly shouted, "I need to talk to him now" she commanded!

"Ok I'll go get him" said Cyborg and he left the room.

A few minutes later Robin walked in. "Is everything ok" he asked?

"No", she replied. "Robin tell me about Beast boys past she" said anxiously.

"Raven calm down" said the boy wonder and we'll talk about this.

"What is wrong he" asked calmly?

Raven took a deep breath said her mantra. "Let's talk about Beast boy first and then I'll tell you everything she" replied calmly.

"Ok well I don't know everything about it, but he told me the main parts in little detail" commented Robin. "He said he was once normal, and he lived in Africa". "He also said he got his powers when he was young" explained Robin. "He told me he got a disease when he was young and that his parents cured him". "He didn't tell me how he got the disease or how his parents cured it or even what the disease was".

Robin's explanation of how Gar got his powers sounded to Raven like someone paraphrasing a story and in his own right he was. He hadn't seen it like she had or lived it like Gar had.

"The disease is called Sakutia" Raven responded to what Robin said.

"Robin let out a gasp he also had heard of it".

"How do you know that Raven" asked Robin?

"I saw it" replied Raven.

Raven then proceeded to tell Robin about the memory she witnessed.

Robin sat in silence trying to process all that she had told him.

"Hey, Raven" he spoke "can you answer a question for me" asked Robin?

"Sure, what's up" she responded?

"Why do you keep becoming unconscious with nothing wrong with you"?

Raven was silent for a moment deciding if she should tell Robin everything. She then said "because of...Gar".

"How so" asked Robin?

"Robin promise me you won't tell anybody about what I'm going to tell you" pleaded Raven.

"I promise Raven whatever it is it will stay confidential".

Raven felt relieved.

"Robin the other day during my altercation with Gar I made a horrible mistake" said Raven tears now forming in her eyes.

"What did you do asked" Robin with concern in his voice?

"For lack of a better way to put it I violated his mind".

Robin interrupted "you mean you mind ra-".

"yes Robin that's what I mean" she cut off his last statement before he could finish.

"How so" asked Robin?

"The black power I shot at his mind was only meant to show him how much he annoyed everyone, and I connected our mind to make sure he learned his lesson". "Like how mine and your mind are connected". "But with him its much stronger but I didn't mean for it to be".

Raven refused to let the tears fall that collected in her eyes. "It was only supposed to scare him". "And because I didn't know of his traumatic past, I broke down walls he spent a lifetime building around emotions connected to his memories" she was started to panic.

Robin put his arm on her shoulder and calmed her down enough for her to continue.

"Because I broke those walls and connected our minds his memories and the emotions connected to them come flooding into my mind and overwhelm me". "I can't make sense of any of it and I can't control them she choked out".

"What are the emotions connected to his memories" Robin asked?

"They are negative but to name a few the ones I picked up on are regret, guilt, and self-loathing" Raven Replied.

"So, what happen with Adonis why Did Gar almost kill him" asked Robin?

"He let his emotions go and take over him" replied Raven. "It's kind of like how some people black out when they get to angry".

"So, his emotions overpowered you again" asked Robin?

Raven nodded her head. "Robin when Gar lets his emotion go like that his memories flood into my mind I think it's because of the psychic link".

"A few minutes after you became unconscious Adonis was taken to jail and Star let go of him and Gar fell unconscious to". "We put the two of you together in the back of the T-car" explained Robin.

"so does that mean the reason you relived his memory is because so did he asked Robin? I don't know replied Raven.

"Hey Robin, how do you know about Beast boys past" asked Raven?

"After we met the Doom Patrol, I realized that I needed to know about his past so the team could be prepared if something like the Brotherhood of evil incident ever happens" again replied Robin. "At first, he was reluctant to tell me but eventually I convinced him it was necessary". "So, Raven what do we do to help him" asked Robin?

Raven sat there for a moment thinking before finally replying to his question... "I don't know she finally said but I will figure something out I promise".


	5. Chapter 5 Final Warning

Chapter 5: Final warning

Gar woke up in his Room after collapsing from the battle with Adonis. He had relived one of his memories while he was asleep.

This time it was different instead of just him reliving his memory Raven had seen it to. "Damnit", he cursed as he got up off the bed.

"She has no right to invade my mind like that he said out loud". "She will pay for this he practically screamed to himself" anger now coursing through him.

As Gar made his way to confront Raven, he stopped in front of the med bay because he heard voices coming from inside. It only took a moment to realize that it was Raven and Robin talking and that they were talking about his past.

The door to the med bay swooshed open Gar stormed in and walked right up to his teammates.

"HEY", he shouted glaring at Raven "STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, MY MEMORIES ARE NOT SOME VIDEO YOU CAN WATCH FOR YOUR OWN ENTERTAINMENT HE BELLOWED".

Raven was too stunned to say anything.

Gar then turned to his other teammate. "AND YOU ROBIN he shouted HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL HER, MY PAST IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS OR HERS".

Robin got up and shouted back. "AS LEADER, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT AND A RESPONSIBILITY TO ENSURE THE SAFTEY OF THIS TEAM".

Gar punched Robin in face causing him to stumble back a few feet.

Robin immediately grabbed his Bo staff and got in a fighting stance.

Gar just stood there unphased. Consider this a final warning he said his voice monotone again. Keep your mouth shut Robin and Raven stay the hell away from my mind.

Gar then Turned and walked out of the room.

After Gar left Raven turned to her teammate. "Are you ok Robin she asked"? "Yeah, I'm ok" he replied while rubbing his jaw.

"Are you ok he asked"?

"Yeah, I'm ok" she replied just a little shocked.

"Hey Raven, there's something he's hiding from us something he's trying desperately to cover up" Robin exclaimed.

"You noticed that to" she asked? "Yeah", he replied "you've seen his past do you know what it is" he questioned?

"No", she replied "his memories flashed to quickly for me to make heads or tails of them".

"Is there any way you can find out more about it" Robin asked?

"That's what I plan to do she" said "but it's going to be hard".

"How are you going to do it he asked"?

"I'm going to have to go into his mind but if he finds out then that will mean trouble".

"Is there any way you can do it without him finding out questioned Robin"?

"Mabey but is it a good idea to do it behind his back" asked Raven?

"I don't think he will willingly allow you in his mind" said Robin.

"There's only two ways I can do it I can forcefully go into his mind whether he wants me to or not or I can try while he sleeps" explained Raven.

"I think you should try while he sleeps" said Robin."

I agree" replied Raven.

"So, what are you going to do once you're in his mind" he asked?

"Well I must find one of his non-threatening emotions like happy, but I can't be seen by his negative emotions or he'll be onto me" explained Raven.

"You mean us" said Robin.

"What" panicked Raven?

"I'm going with you" said Robin.

"No I can't let you do that this is my mistake I must fix it" replied Raven.

"Not alone you don't this is not up for debate". "I'm going with you Raven we are a team and like I told Gar I am responsible for the safety of this team" explained Robin.

Raven thought about this for a moment and when she was sure she couldn't sway Robin's decision she gave up." Fine we'll go together".

"we'll do it tomorrow night once I am back to full capacity" said Raven, "but we will need to tell Cyborg about this we'll need his help".

"Then let's go talk to him" said Robin.

Cyborg was sitting in the common room playing game station. He was totally enthralled in the fighting game he was playing. "Bring it on" he taunted the game.

When the door swooshed open and Robin and Raven walked in, he didn't even notice.

Robin and Raven walked through the door and sat on either side of their mechanical friend.

Robin put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention and snapping him out of the trance his game had him in. He immediately paused his game.

"Hey Cyborg, can we have a word with you" Robin asked?

"Yeah just a second" replied Cyborg. He unpaused his game and proceeded to save it and turn it off. "What's on y'alls mind" asked Cyborg?

"Let's go somewhere a little more private" remarked Raven. "Sure, let's go to the roof" said Cyborg.

Once on the roof Cyborg was the first to break the silence. "So, I'm guessin this aint a social call and that y'all are wantin to talk about BB"?

"You guessed it" replied Robin.

"Yo Raven what did you do to him anyway he went from energetic to emo in like no time flat"?

"Cyborg do you really want to know what my powers did to his mind" replied Raven.

"Point taken" said Cyborg "I'm just worried about the little grass stain".

"So are we replied Robin that's why we are going to try and help him, but we need your help"?

"What can I do" asked Cyborg with complete seriousness in his voice?

"Robin and I are going to go into his mind while he's asleep and assess the amount of damage I caused and try to find out how to reverse it we need you to watch over everything while we're gone" explained Raven. "Also, we need you to make something that will make sure he doesn't dream".

"Why don't you want him to dream" asked Cyborg?

"Let's just say that ever since I messed with his mind, we now share a different kind of connection".

Cyborg was confused about Ravens last statement but decided it'd be better to not question it for the time being.

"Hey, have y'all noticed that since he came back, he hasn't changed into any animals" asked Cyborg?

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him change since then either" replied Robin.

"Me either" said Raven.

"I wonder why" asked Cyborg?

"I don't know but that's one more thing we'll find out" said Raven.

"So, when y'all planning on going" asked Cyborg?

"Tomorrow night" replied Raven. "Can you have what we need by then" she asked?

"Makin it's the easy part getting him to take it is what's gonna be hard".

"Don't worry about that just make it and bring it to me when it's finished and leave the rest to me" replied Raven.


	6. Chapter 6 Revealing secrets

Chapter 6: revealing secrets

The three teens went back into the tower and went their separate ways.

Robin went to find his girlfriend Starfire, Cyborg went to the medical bay to get started on making "medicine" for Gar, and Raven went to the common room.

Robin walked down the hall to Starfire's room he knocked firmly on her door.

Starfire opened her door and instantly at seeing him she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Boyfriend Robin" she nearly shouted "most wonderful to see you".

"Star c-can't breathe" Robin chocked out.

"My apologies" squeaked Starfire releasing the boy wonder.

"Can we talk" asked Robin?

"Certainly", replied Starfire "come in" she motioned him to follow her into the room.

Robin sat down on her bed and gave a sigh of frustration.

"What troubles you" asked Starfire? "Are you worried about friend Beast boy" she inquired?

"Yes", Replied Robin dejectedly..." and Raven".

"What concerns you about friend Raven" Starfire asked?

"She likes Beast boy" replied Robin.

"Of course, they are friends are they not" questioned Starfire totally clueless?

"What I mean is she has romantic feelings for him" explained Robin.

"Glorious"! Shouted Starfire.

"Shhh" Robin frantically tried to quiet down his girlfriend.

Starfire immediately put her hand over her mouth. A moment later she calmed down and removed her hand. "Is that not wonderful" questioned Starfire confused by the look on Robins face?

"It is but Raven really messed things up with the fight she and Beast boy got into".

"How did friend Raven mess up" inquired Starfire?

"There's a lot of things we don't know about Beast boy". "Like his past before he was a titan" explained Robin.

Starfire nodded her head in understanding "continue" she said.

"I think he hides this from the team because he hates that part of his life and he suppresses it by acting immature, and when Raven lashed out at him, she made the part of himself he hates to take over and the immature side of him get suppressed" explained Robin.

Starfire was on the verge of crying when Robin finished his explanation. "Poor friends we must help fix this" said Starfire.

"that's just it Star" said Robin dejectedly "we don't know how to help him, me and Raven are going to go into his mind while he's asleep and see how much damage was done but besides that we have no idea".

"I have faith that you and friend Raven will figure out a way to help friend Beast boy" comforted Starfire.

"Thanks Star" said Robin.

 **Meanwhile**

The rest of the day passed by without incident though the atmosphere in the tower was downcast. Robin was worried about Raven and Beast boy that was obvious.

Starfire was worried about them to she was also worried about Robin.

Raven was depressed just thinking about the amount of damage she caused to Gar, she hoped she could fix it.

Cyborg was in the medical bay working on what Raven asked him to.

Gar was nowhere around.

Raven walked into the medical wing with a dour expression on her face. She walked over to Cyborg who was mixing chemicals for the "medicine". "Anything I can help with" she asked?

"Not really but you can keep me company if you want" replied Cyborg. "So why'd you do it"he questioned?

"Excuse me" questioned Raven?

"I know y'all got into a huge argument but why did you use your powers on him like that" asked Cyborg?" Usually you don't let it get to you like that".

Raven glared at Cyborg, "excuse me for having a bad day" retorted Raven.

"That's not what I mean" replied Cyborg. "I'm not judging you Raven I'm just trying to figure out what's going on between you and the grass stain".

"I never meant to hurt him" replied Raven dejectedly. "The powers I used on him were meant to amplify some of his emotions like guilt so he would see how much his immaturity annoyed us". "It was only meant to scare him but something in him snapped instead of just feeling guilt about us he was feeling all the bad emotions about everything he's ever been through which must have been very traumatic". "But I didn't know that at the time" explained Raven.

"And now your gonna go in his head and put everything back to the way it was" interjected Cyborg.

"Yes, I'm going to try" said Raven.

"BB's gonna kill me for this" said Cyborg "but before all this started, he had a crush on you Raven". "Really" asked Raven a little bit of excitement in her voice?

"How do you know"? "He told me" replied Cyborg.

"If you promised him, you wouldn't say anything then why did you tell me" scolded Raven?

"Because I'm half robot I'm not dumb" replied Cyborg. "I see how you look at him and my scanners pick up how your heart beat rises whenever he's close to you or talks to you".

Raven pulled her hood up to try and hide her face which was now red. And, to hide her embarrassment.

"It's ok Rae I've known for a long while how you feel about the green bean its nothing to be embarrassed about".

Ravens mind was reeling with questions which Cyborg picked up on.

"No, I didn't tell him" replied Cyborg as if reading her mind. "I couldn't bring myself to get his hopes up".

Raven felt relieved even though she was still blushing like crazy.

Cyborg reached up and pulled her hood down. "It's not a bad thing that you like him Rae you both deserve happiness and if anyone can bring him back it's you". "I think you both make a good couple and you should give it a shot" replied Cyborg.

"Thank you, Cyborg", replied Raven her face still a light scarlet color. "When this is all over, I will tell him how I feel and see where it goes from there".

A few hours later, Cyborg had finished making the serum which he had in a syringe.

It was now late at night the other titans had all gone to bed, all but one.

Gar sat on his bed looking at an old picture of his parents willing himself not to fall asleep for fear of having nightmares about his past. But more so fearing his empathic friend seeing more of his memories.

Suddenly, images flashed before his eyes. An intense migraine came out of nowhere.

Gars vision began to get blurry from all the images and before he knew what was happening his whole world went black as unconsciousness over took him.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

Chapter 7: Broken

 **A/N: to all reading this, so this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Things are going to pick up from here. so let me know what you think. Now on with the story.**

Gar woke to the sound of three words he knew well from his empathic friend. But somehow it felt different.

Instead of the rhythmic sound of her voice he was used to, the voice they were coming from sounded much younger and more hysterical than usual.

"Again", snapped another voice that Gar did not recognize. He looked up and saw an old woman wearing a white cloak with a hood.

"No more" pleaded a voice Gar did recognize although much younger.

Gar looked around and saw a little girl of around six he knew right away that it was Raven and that he must be in a dream or worse a memory. He looked around the room the walls were bare only lit with candles like a monastery or more accurately a temple.

"Again"! Snapped the old woman. Clear your mind child she said bitterly and with a wave of her hand the temple changed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted the young Raven her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes" came the voice of the old woman although it sounded far away.

Young Raven opened her eyes and instead of being greeted with the bare walls of the temple there was a city he recognized as jump completely engulfed in flames. Buildings burning, hundreds of bodies littered the streets, blood everywhere.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted young Raven her voice getting more hysterical and the building around them started to shake like an Earthquake.

"Enough" snapped the old woman. And everything went back to normal. "Control yourself Raven" snapped the woman or this is what will become of your future.

"I'm trying Azar it's scary" whined young Raven. "I want to see my mom".

"It is forbidden you know this" snapped Azar.

"I don't care" protested young Raven I want to see her.

"Very well" replied Azar "close your eyes and steady your emotions and I will retrieve her".

Gar knew that the woman was lying, and he had a bad feeling about what was coming next and he was right. Six-year-old Raven didn't understand the concept of deception.

Young Raven closed her eyes and chanted her mantra.

"Open your eyes your mother is here" replied Azar.

Young raven opened her eyes and immediately saw her mother and got up to give her a hug but stopped suddenly when she saw a red man standing behind her mother.

Gar recognized the man behind Ravens mother as Trigon and knew that something was horribly wrong.

Suddenly Trigon raised a clawed hand. "NO"! Shouted Gar in futility and he knew it.

Trigon then impaled Young Ravens mother right in front of her, blood flew from her mouth. The whole building began to shake as tears poured down young Ravens eyes. Suddenly the scene changed.

Gar looked around everything seemed to be the same. Time had passed as Gar saw Raven and Azar. Gar's best guess put Raven around fourteen or fifteen just before she came to Earth.

Raven was sitting there just like before reciting her mantra. And again, the same scene played out of the burning city.

This time Raven had complete control. Again, Raven watched her mother being murdered right before her eyes but not just by Trigon but by herself as well.

Gar was sure that these were not the only horrible scenarios that Raven was trained by. After watching the last scene Gars heart was breaking knowing that they broke Raven. They broke her will.

Gar suddenly woke up. He was beyond angry. he got off his bead walked over to his desk and destroyed it. He then destroyed almost everything else in his room his laptop, his TV, and anything else that was electronic. he then walked over to his wall took his gloves off and punched the hard metal surface hard enough to dent it.

He then hit it again, and again, and again. With each hit blood smeared the walls from his bloodied knuckles. He didn't care though he would rather be in pain than imagine the pain and torture Raven went through.

Raven was woken up by her empathic abilities someone was in physical pain.

Wearing nothing but pajama pants and a tank top Raven grabbed her cloak and sprinted for the door fearing the worst.

Once out in the hall she sprinted down the hall in the direction her abilities led her. She was led to Beast Boys room.

Rather than knocking she used her powers to open the door. She was met with the sight of Gar slamming his bloodied fist into the wall over and over again. She was shocked.

"Beast Boy stop" she Screamed tears pouring down her face. But he didn't.

Raven then ran over to him and got in front of the wall.

His eyes were blank except the tears streaming down his face. Void of all emotion as if his body was on autopilot.

Just as his fist was about to collide with her face, he stopped inches away from her nose. Blood from his knuckles splattered on her face. He then turned away from her.

The other three sleeping Titans heard Raven scream. They met up in the hallway.

"That was Ravens scream" said Starfire.

"My scanners indicate it came from Beast Boys room" replied Cyborg,

"let's hurry" said Robin.

Gar turned around to face Raven he looked broken. Like he was dead inside.

"How could you let them do that to you" he asked?

"Excuse me" asked Raven?

"Why did you let them torture you like that"? "Making you watch your world burn and your mother be murdered right in front of your eyes" asked Gar his voice cracking at the end?

"How could you let them break you like that"?

"You mind linked with me" she gasped. You saw some of my memories didn't you she asked?

Gar didn't seem to understand her he just stood there broken like a lifeless puppet.

The three other Titans finally arrived at Beast Boys room and ran inside.

Robin was the first to see the blood on Ravens face and on Gars Knuckles fearing the worst. "What happened he demanded concerned" for Ravens safety?

"What did you do Gar" yelled Robin?

The boy in question turned around still he stood there like a lifeless puppet not understanding what was being said.

Raven also turned around. Sensing what was coming next Raven interjected.

"Robin hall NOW"! "Cyborg, Starfire get him to the med bay GO"! Demanded Raven pointing to Gar.

"What happened" Robin demanded once they were out in the hall and the other three left for the medical wing.

"First the blood on my face is not mine It's Gars". "Second, his mind linked with mine" said Raven.

"What do you mean" asked Robin?

"I woke up because I felt someone in physical pain, so I followed it here". "When I walked in the room Gar was punching the wall and his room was destroyed and his fists were bloody". "I yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't, so I stepped in front of the wall" explained Raven.

"That was dangerous" Robin reprimanded.

"I know" Raven said hurriedly "just listen". "He didn't hit me he turned away then he turned towards me and asked me things he shouldn't have known".

"What did he ask you" asked Robin?

"I'll tell you later the point is our mind link works both ways I'm not just seeing his memories but he's seeing mine" replied Raven.

"Mine and your link kind of works the same way with us being able to know what the other is feeling" stated Robin.

"Yes, but you can't see my memories and vice versa" retorted Raven.

"So, what now" asked Robin?

"I don't know" replied Raven honestly. "I've never heard of anything like this, but I do know we need to fix this". "But first we need to know what he saw".


	8. Chapter 8 Gar's mind

Chapter 8: Gar's mind Ravens reaction

 **A/N: to all reading this sorry for the late update work has been crazy. You all know what to do read/ review/ favorite/follow. Thanks now on with the story.**

Robin and Raven went to check on their friends in the medical bay. Raven walked over to a sink and washed the blood off her face. Cyborg was just finishing up bandaging up Gars hands. Gar sat there motionless.

"Yo Raven what happened" asked Cyborg?

"Yes, friend tell us what has happened with friend Gar" asked Starfire?

And so, Raven retold the story about what had happened that night. She also told them about all the other stuff that had happened with her seeing Beast Boys memories and him confronting her and Robin about it.

"So why does he look so lifeless" asked Cyborg?

"I don't know replied Raven, but I think I have an idea why". "Remember how after the incident I didn't wake up for two days"?

The other three nodded.

"Well I was seeing his past and I think that's how long it took for my mind to process what I was seeing" Raven explained. "The same thing happened after we fought Adonis". "I think that Gar woke up too soon after seeing my memories and his mind couldn't process what he saw just like I couldn't process what I saw of his memories".

"So why did he wake up so soon" Asked Robin?

"I don't know" replied Raven honestly, "could be something to do with the damage done by the incident" as she was now referring to it as.

Raven then got an idea.

"Robin this could be our chance to go into his mind and sort things out".

"No" replied Robin. "His mind is to vulnerable right now".

"Exactly" replied Raven, "whatever emotions are running around in there will be too busy sorting out my memories".

"No Raven" replied Robin "with his mind the way it is right now it could be too dangerous".

"Don't you think I know that, but this could be our only chance to help him" retorted Raven.

"Raven I'm sure I don't need to tell you this but messing with people's minds is not like some puzzle where you put the pieces back together and everything is fine" snapped Robin.

"We need to think about this". "I have thought about this Robin and I'm going with or without you" snapped Raven back.

"No, your not" shot Robin.

"Try and stop me shot" Raven back.

"Fine then I'm going with you" Robin said defeated. "Just so you know I hate this plan".

"We'll fix this Robin trust me" said Raven trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him.

"I do trust you Raven I just wish we knew more about what we're walking into" said Robin.

"Me to" said Raven nervously.

"Cyborg while we are in Gar's Mind can you monitor our bodies" asked Raven?

"Yea give me a second" replied Cyborg.

Then four wires extended from his arm. He placed tow wires on each of their heads one on each temple.

Raven and Robin pulled up two chair beside Gar's medical bed and sat down. Raven grabbed Robin's hand much to the dismay of Starfire. Then she placed her free hand on Gar's head and began to recite her mantra.

On her second time both her and Robin's consciousness flowed inside Beast Boys mind.

Raven and Robin landed with a hard thud. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

Robin was the first to look around and realize something seemed off. Everything around them was dark they were in a forest. But it was no ordinary forest there was a low fog hovering along the ground in the trees it was like something straight out of a horror film.

Even the moon was blood red. "Raven where are we" asked Robin?

"I don't know" replied Raven.

Upon further inspection cloaked figures and winged monsters could be seen flying through the sky and corpses of dead animals littered the ground.

"Raven I don't like this" said Robin feeling un easy.

"I don't either" replied Raven.

"You should have died" came a shout from Beast boy that sounded like he was in the trees which caused Robin and Raven to jump.

A second later another shout came. "You couldn't save them". Then another "All your fault…" and another continuously "guilty…..." "worthless…." "You let them die…" "couldn't save her…." "You killed her…..." "Weak…" "nobody cares about you…." "Terra never loved you …." "How can she ever love you"?

The screaming kept getting louder and louder. "Raven I really don't like this, do something", panicked Robin. "Get us out of here".

"I can't Robin I'm trying" panicked Raven.

All of a sudden, a green lion and a green tiger came up behind them and roared.

The two teens swiftly turned around.

The lion moved to the right of them and the tiger to the left. "Back up slowly" Raven whispered to Robin.

Anytime they would try to move to the left or right the animals would growl and swipe at them almost as if they were trying to corner them.

"What do we do" asked Raven hoping Robin had come up with a plan?

"We are about to be pinned against a tree".

"I have an idea" said Robin, "when we get pushed against the tree, we make a break for it".

"Good plan" Replied Raven sarcastically, "so we are supposed to run from two giant cats that can run up to fifty miles an hour".

"Do you got a better idea" spat Robin?

Their chance to run never came as soon as they got close to the tree, they closed their eyes hoping not to get torn to ribbons.

That never happened as they fell through another portal behind them.

Robin and Raven opened their eyes they were in a meadow with a beautiful lake and lively trees spread out around them.

The lion and tiger followed them through the portal. And as soon as the animals made it to the meadow they lost interest in the two teens and went to do something else.

"Sorry about that came" Beast boy's voice behind them not Gar's.

They both turned around but didn't see beast boy anywhere.

"Over here" came the voice again.

Raven and Robin turned to see a green owl perched on a branch.

"I had the lion and tiger bring you here" said the owl.

"A talking owl now I've seen it all" remarked Raven.

"Beast Boy" asked Robin curiously?

"Yes and no" replied the owl. "I am Beast boy's manifestation of wisdom" replied the owl.

"Why did you bring us here" asked Raven?

"Because it is dangerous where you were at even for you" said the owl.

"And just where exactly were we" asked Robin?

"You were in the forest of despair, a realm created by the manifestation of Beast boy's worst memories and actions also known as nightmares". "Which was released thanks to you Raven" said the owl pointing it's wing at her.

"How was I supposed to know" asked Raven?

"That's why you don't go poking at people's mind" the owl accused.

"Don't condescend to me you over grown turkey" growled Raven.

"That's it, your both going back home now" replied the owl.

"Please wait" cried Robin "we're here to help". "He does have a point though Raven". "Not you to" complained Raven.

Robin only shrugged nonchalantly.

"So where are we now" asked Robin?

"This is the lake of forgotten memories". "Every memory Beast boy has ever forgotten is collected in that lake". "Technically this place doesn't exist, so it is hidden for now".

"Are there any memories that he hasn't forgotten in the lake" asked Raven? "No replied the owl, "you're looking for your memory that he saw am I right"?

"Yes, do you know what memory it is" asked Raven?

"Yes replied the owl, but you will not find it here, but it is not hard to find it seems to be the only thing going on out there for the time being". "I can take you to a safe place to view it". The owl then lifted one of his talons and cut a portal in the reality of his mind, "follow me".

Raven and Robin followed the owl through a portal.

Once through they came to a dreary looking realm where a run-down house sat on a hill.

"Where are we now" asked Robin?

"The house of questions" replied the owl. "Every question Beast boy has ever had is locked away in there no matter how big or how small".

The three of them made their way up to the house. Once inside they walked into a large room with dozens of doors some ranging from small to large.

"Each door leads to a room with a question and more doors to more questions endlessly" said the owl. There were two doors at the front of the room that were larger than all of the other doors. The door on the on the right had two chains crisscrossing the entirety of the door with a lock in the middle.

"What question is in there" asked Raven curiously.

"Some things are meant to stay private" replied the owl.

"Yeah like my memories" shot Raven.

"Yes just like his memories" retorted the owl.

"Enough you two" said Robin, "geez even in here you two are arguing". "Sorry" they both replied in unison.

They then approached the door on the left it was unlocked. Inside the room two questions in ghost like letters floated around the room. The first read "why did you let them torture you like that"? The second one read "how could you let them break you"? The owl read the questions out loud, Raven cringed when he did.

A moment later the questions vanished and the whole room turned into the scene he saw play out in his unconscious state.

Tears ran down Ravens face as she watched the memory having to re live it.

Robin went chalk white.

Raven not being able to handle it anymore ran out of the room. "Raven wait" called Robin, but it was to late. Raven was distraught she felt like it was a total violation of privacy. The memories of his she saw were not as bad as that was.

Once outside the room having gotten her powers back after leaving the forest of despair Raven decided if he was going to see something so personal, she was going to see the most personal question he ever had.

She was not thinking clearly because she was so upset. With her powers she obliterated the lock and chains of the other door and ran inside.

Robin and the owl decided it was enough and followed her out but just as they got outside the room, they saw her run into the room on the right. "NO" shouted the owl, but it was to late, both he and Robin followed her into the other room.


	9. Chapter 9 Gar's memories

**A/N: to all reading this, sorry for the late update I had to get my laptop repaired and I didn't have any of my file on my spare laptop. As always read/review, favorite/ follow. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. And to anybody reading my other story the boy in the woods I haven't forgotten about it I'm just kinda having a hard time writing my thoughts for it, but I'm back on track now and I should have an update sometime this week or mid next week. Enough rambling now on with the story.**

Chapter 9: Gar's memories

Inside the room a question floated around just like the other one except this one was not ghostly, and the question had a much more sinister feel to it.

Raven stared at it for a moment trying to comprehend what it meant.

The question read "what did I do to deserve this, why does no one love me".

A second later Robin and the owl walked through the door.

Raven took her eyes off the question for just a moment and when she did a strange eerie energy flew off of the question and straight at Ravens mind. It didn't so much attack her as much as flow into her mind.

The energy then split into two and went into Robins mind as well because he had a link with Raven's mind and subsequently Gar's as well.

Both teens fell to their knees groaning in pain as more memories flowed into both of their minds.

Then both fell unconscious inside Gars mind.

The owl looked on in horror things were certainly getting out of control.

Just then a green lion burst through the door. "The nightmares are coming for them" it shouted.

The owl then summoned a large tree with a portal in the center. Branches came down and wrapped around the two unconscious teens dragging them through the portal sending them to the real world.

Back in the real world both Robin and Raven starts to convulse uncontrollably.

"Cyborg what is happening to our friends" Starfire shrieked?

"I don't know panicked Cyborg their brainwaves are off the charts, their seizing".

"What do we do" Panicked Starfire?

"I don't Know besides their mind nothing is physically wrong with them".

Cyborg and Starfire moved them to the medical beds.

Suddenly Raven Stopped Convulsing and her body calmed down except for an elevated Heart Rate.

Robin on the other hand was still out of control.

 **With Robin and Raven**

Raven recognized what was happening she was about to re-live more of Gar's memories, there was no use in fighting, it could destroy her mind and she knew this.

All of a sudden Raven gasped, she knew this, but Robin didn't.

Raven reached out with her powers to try and feel Robins' mind. A wave of devastation washed over her when she sensed Gar's memories trying to merge with Robins mind. she had to get through to him.

"ROBIN", she shouted.

"RAVEN WHATS HAPPENING" he screamed.

Raven then calmed down." Robin we are re-living Gar's memories, don't fight it". "It will shatter your mind and soul if you do".

"But I feel so much pain" he panicked.

"I know Robin", Raven said soothingly. "So do I but you have to focus, the pain you feel is not yours don't let it control you". "The memories flashing through your mind are not yours either, you have to separate them". "Focus on viewing one memory at a time".

Having gone through this a few times Raven had gotten the hang of it, although the pain was almost unbearable even for her.

"Robin, this is our chance to learn how to help Beast Boy", she said his name almost in spite of Gar. "Let's go back to the beginning just after he got his powers" Raven shouted over the pain of the memories.

"Concentrate Robin".

"I'm trying" he shouted there just so much.

"Block everything out except what you want to see" Raven shouted.

Robin concentrated with all he had on the image he wanted to see, when a single memory flowed into him, all other memories were blocked out.

Robin looked around he saw Beast boy although much younger probably about three laying on a bed made of straw hooked up to an Iv.

As he was looking around Raven appeared next to him.

"all things considered good job Robin" said Raven.

"I don't know how you do it Raven" replied Robin, "handling all this on a daily basis".

"Years of control" replied Raven "but it's never this bad, we need to figure out what's causing all this pain".

"I think your right" replied Robin. "So what now"?

"We wait and see where the memory takes us" replied Raven.

Back in the real-world Robin stopped convulsing and he calmed down as well.

Cyborg let out a sigh of relief.

"What do we do now asked Starfire"?

"We wait and trust that they know what they're doing" replied Cyborg concerned.

With Raven and Robin the scene changed they could both tell it was sometime later maybe a year. They were on a small boat along with Beast Boy and his family.

What kind of animals do you think we'll see today dad" asked a young Beast boy excitedly?

"I don't know" replied Mark "you'll just have to see for yourself Garfield".

Just then the atmosphere changed the sense of imminent danger flooded Robin and Ravens senses.

Mark and Marie looked at each other with a look of terror.

Mark then bent down to look his son in the eyes. "Garfield shift into a bird and see if you can fly over to that branch".

"Why asked Beast Boy"?

"Because me and your mother love you and want to see your special gift" replied Mark like it was a game.

Raven and Robin saw the waterfall approaching fast and could tell what was going to happen next. Both Raven and Robin gasped seeing how large the waterfall was.

Of course, Garfield didn't understand that his parents were trying to save him, but Garfield did as he was told.

He shifted into a raven and flew to the branch.

When he turned back the boat was gone over the waterfall. Garfield let out a loud screech as the bird. He then flew down to the bottom of the waterfall.

Robin and Raven felt a huge wave of guilt. Then they heard him as if he was speaking from a loud speaker.

"Why didn't I see the waterfall and change into something bigger"?

In that moment They knew that Beast Boy blamed himself for his parents death.

The scene then changed before Robin or Raven Knew what was happening.

It was sometime later as Beast Boy was a few years older. Both Raven and Robin looked in horror as Beast Boy was locked in a cage.

A collar was around his neck like he was some kind of pet. They were in a run-down house.

Two men walked up to the cage and unlocked it, Beast Boy backed up as far against the back of the cage as he could in fear.

One of the men jerked him out of the cage by the collar then punched him in the face. The man then proceeded to kick him in the ribs after he fell to the ground.

The other man grabbed the first man by the shoulder, stop we need him, he cant steal for us if he is broken.

The first man groaned and jerked Beast boy back up.

Robin and Raven were horrified. Raven had tears brimming in her eyes and Robin looked like he was about to vomit.

All of a sudden, the scene changed. It was a little bit later but not much as they were still with the two men.

Beast Boy lay in a heap on the floor blood was everywhere, but he was still alive, just barely.

"That'll teach you not to fail us again the first man" said.

The second man was nowhere around. Then the second man came through the door.

"What the hell happened here" he shouted to the first man.

"He failed the first man said nonchalantly so I taught him a lesson".

"This is not what I signed up for" the second man shouted. "I did not sign up to torture a kid". "I just wanted him to steal for us".

"Then you can join him" the first man said pulling out a gun and shooting the second man.

blood poured from his stomach as the second man fell to the floor, but he was still alive. He then puled out his own gun rolled over and shot the first guy in the head killing him instantly.

He then crawled over to Beast boy pulled out a key and unlocked the collar. "I'm sorry" the man said just before he died.

Tears were now silently pouring from Ravens eyes and Robin stepped to a corner and started throwing up.

The scene before them changed again.

Every time the scene changed Robin would feel really disoriented. It was like the memories were trying to meld with his mind and become his own.

With tears still running down Ravens face and Robin still feeling queasy they were in what appeared to be a medical lab of some sort.

In the middle was a chair and strapped to the chair was Beast Boy who was about ten or eleven now.

The two teens were still in horror when they realized what was about to happen.

Beast Boy had electrodes connected to his head. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH"! Screamed Beast Boy as electricity was being administered to his head.

Raven immediately closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears to block out the screams.

The scene changed again, this time Beast Boy was strapped to a medical bed in the form of a large animal with doctors surrounding him with scalpels in their hands they were cutting him open.

He must have had anesthetics this time as he was not screaming, he was probably too influenced by the drugs to feel anything.

Realization finally hit the teens Beast Boy was being experimented on as a human test subject.

The scene change yet again, this time the Doom Patrol had broken into the facility and were fighting anyone they saw to shut down the illegal testing. They then made it to the room Beast boy was in and knocked out the doctors.

Now that this operation is taken down Doom Patrol move out commanded Mento.

Just then Beast Boy shifted back to his original self. He looked horrible.

"Steve get over here" shouted Rita seeing Beast Boy.

Mento turned and that's when he saw Beast Boy, his eyes went wide. "Kid what happened"?

Beast boy didn't respond his expression was blank and his eyes were devoid of all emotion.

"Steve, we have to take him with us" said Rita.

"I agree" replied Mento, Doom Patrol Move out he commanded grabbing Beast Boy and taking him with them.

The scene changed one final time, by the time Raven and Robin made it there they were both an emotional wreck, and both looked on the verge of passing out or throwing up maybe both.

It was a scene both teens recognized, the day the world "ended".

Raven in the memory was about to turn into the portal, a barrier was constructed that all of her friends were pounding on but none harder than Beast Boy.

All of a sudden, his voice echoed throughout the memory. "Raven don't go, don't do this please, I need you". "I wont let you die". "I got terra killed, I won't kill you too" he screamed tears streamed down his eyes.

In that moment Raven and Robin realized Beast Boy blamed himself for everything bad that ever happened in his life.

Suddenly Robin and Raven were being pulled back to the real world.

They both woke with a start. The medical bay was in shambles. Cyborg and Starfire were nowhere to be seen.

Just then the aforementioned teens entered the room.

"What happened" asked Cyborg walking up to the other two?

With tears streaming down her face Raven walked past Cyborg and out the door to distraught to phase. Robin was in no better shape than Raven.

"Yo Robin what happened" Cyborg persisted?

Robin shook his head and followed Ravens lead and walked out.

Cyborg was left dumbfounded.

Starfire then put her hand on his shoulder. "Let them go what ever they saw must have been horrific" she said. "Let's go check on Gar".

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement and the two made their way through the debris over to where Gar was laying.

Luckily for him he was not injured in the onslaught to the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Robins memories

Chapter 10: Robin's memories

Raven had just walked out of the medical bay tears were still streaming down her face. She wasn't sure where she was going, she was just trying and failing to process all she had just seen.

A few minutes later she found herself on the roof of the tower. She went to the edge and sat down. "What have I done she cried"? For the next thirty minutes Raven cried feeling guilty for all of the damage she caused.

Suddenly the door to the roof swished open and Robin walked out onto the roof. He made his way to the edge and sat down next to Raven. Not a word was spoken between the two he just let Raven cry.

"This is all my fault" Raven screamed breaking the silence.

"No Raven it's not" stuttered Robin.

"How can you say that" she screamed in reply? "you saw all of that, I amplified all of that pain, I'm the one who shattered his emotions".

Robin put his hand on her shoulder to help comfort her, "Raven you didn't know, you had no way of knowing that would happen".

"You keep saying that but I'm the one who messed with his mind, I should have known better" she screamed at Robin.

Robin was getting tired of her trying to shoulder all of the responsibility on her own. "If you want to blame someone stop blaming yourself and blame me" yelled Robin back at her. "This team is my responsibility and I failed both you and Beast Boy as a leader and as a friend". "I'm the one who should have stopped the fight before it got that far". "I'm the one who should have never let either of you say such vile things to each other". "Our strengths are supposed to balance out each other's weaknesses not exploit them". "So if you want to blame someone Raven blame me, this is my fault not yours".

Raven finally realized that Robin was feeling just as guilty as she was and this caught her off guard, forgetting her sorrow momentarily.

"Look Raven I can't change what happened I wish I could, but I can't". "But what I can do is make damn sure I do everything I can to make things right and right now I need you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and help me, your one of the smartest people I know".

Raven was shocked, nobody had ever talked to her like that before, but deep down she knew Robin was right.

"What can we do now she stuttered calming down a bit"? "I don't know how to fix this he's seen too much pain to lock it back up".

"There has to be something Raven think, you know more about the mind than anybody". "What happened when him and cyborg went into your mind" asked Robin?

Raven thought about it for a moment when realization finally dawned on her. His negative emotions are just like her demon side, the rest of his emotions could help lock it back up, maybe.

"Robin, I have an idea, but we need to go back into his mind" replied Raven. "Alright" said Robin "let's go".

Raven and Robin made their way back to the medical bay where Gar was but when they got there he was already gone.

Both Starfire and Cyborg were cleaning up the mess from Ravens powers wrecking the place.

"Where Is Gar" asked Robin?

"He's gone" replied Cyborg, "he woke up and went back to his room".

"Damn it" cursed Raven "we missed our chance". "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"! Robin let out a scream grabbing his head while falling to his knees.

All of a sudden Raven's empathic sense was flooded with pain from both Robin and Gar strong enough to almost overwhelm her. "Starfire go check on Gar" Raven shouted.

"Why asked Starfire" in a panic.

"Just do it" yelled Raven.

Starfire immediately flew out of the room. Starfire flew through the tower towards Gars room but before she got there, she saw Gar laying on the floor seizing. "HELP"! She screamed "SOMBODY HELP"! She didn't know what to do and didn't want to risk hurting him by trying to move him.

"HELP! SOMBODY HELP"! Cyborg heard Starfire scream from somewhere in the tower. He immediately ran out of the room. Cyborg got to Starfire and Gar in Record time. He saw Gar on the floor seizing and Starfire panicking.

Cyborg then picked him up as gently as he could even though he knew it was dangerous and he ran as fast as he could back to the medical bay.

Starfire was right behind him.

once in the medical bay Cyborg laid Gar on a bed and ran to Robin who was still screaming in pain and picked him up and put him on a bed also.

"What's going on with them Raven", he asked panicked?

"I don't know" Raven yelled back falling to one knee in pain. "But I'm going to find out" she groaned. Then with much difficulty she stood up and walked over to Robin. She put her hand out just above his head and it glowed white allowing her to see what was going on.

Raven saw Robins memories flowing into Gars mind with so much force it was threatening to tear both their minds apart.

Raven then stopped viewing Robins mind. "Robin you have to stop" she yelled. "Your projecting your memories into Gar's mind to much".

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"! Robin continued to scream in too much pain to hear anything. He didn't even know what was happening.

"Why are y'all forcefully sharing memories shouted Cyborg?

"I don't know" panicked Raven. "Cyborg you need to put Robin to sleep now" she yelled.

Cyborg pulled out a syringe and injected it directly into Robins neck.

Immediately Robin fell asleep and Gar stopped seizing.

I have to go into Robin's mind and figure out why this is happening. Watch over us while I'm gone said Raven getting tired of all psychological torture the three of them have been experiencing lately.

"Of course we will" replied Cyborg.

"Please help our friends Raven" said Starfire. "I will" replied Raven. She then placed her hand over Robin's head, recited her mantra and a moment later her consciousness flowed into Robin.

Inside Robins mind Raven was immediately transported to the memories he was forcing into Gar.

She looked around and noticed she was in a circus tent. Raven had already seen this memory briefly before. She generally knew what was going to happen.

As she looked around, she noticed neither Robin nor Gar were around. She knew that Robin was unconscious, and she suspected that Gar most likely was also. After looking around for a moment the scene changed.

Raven assumed she was still at the circus based on all the décor around her. She could hear voices just up ahead of her.

"The circus doesn't have any money to give to people like you we will not be intimidated or pay protection money" she heard a man say.

She then walked into the room.

"You'll regret you said that came a reply from a second man who then walked out of the room".

Raven followed him, she knew nothing good would come of this. the man went outside where he met up with two more men.

"The Grayson's won't pay, make them disappear the man said".

The other two men nodded and left.

The scene then changed again.

This time Raven was in the big tent and the show was just about to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the flying Grayson's" said the ring leader in the center of the tent.

Raven looked up and saw two people standing on a tower one was swinging on a trapeze.

The first person on the tower was a woman and the second person was a child Raven recognized as Robin.

Raven guessed that the woman was his mother and the man on the trapeze must have been his father.

The man on the trapeze then grabbed the woman.

Just as the two adults were swinging a loud snap was heard as the ropes broke and there was no safety net underneath to catch them.

Raven knew they fell to their death she had seen this before but that didn't make it any easier.

The scene then changed again, it was later that night Robin who she had found out Richard was his true name was approached by billionaire Bruce Wayne.

All of a sudden, she was forcefully dragged out of Robin's mind. She knew it was Cyborg who dragged her out as she could feel the small dose of adrenaline coursing through her. Not enough to do her any real harm but enough that she would be on like a sugar rush for a few hours. She would definitely have words with Cyborg for this.

A moment later she was back and the sight before her shocked her.

Gar was wrecking the med bay and Cyborg and Starfire were trying and failing to subdue him.

what was odd was that Raven wasn't feeling any kind of emotion emanating from Gar almost like he was unconscious.

Just like when he had seen her memories, he was blank like a hollow puppet.

Gar was flailing around and slipping out of Cyborg and Starfire's grasp and destroying anything he could get his hands on.

"Raven we could use some assistance please" pleaded Starfire.

Raven immediately snapped out of it. "EVERYONE STOP" she shouted.

Cyborg and Starfire froze Gar on the other hand kept destroying things.

Raven then stepped in front of Gar like last time.

There were cuts all along his arms and hands where blood was dripping from having broken medical bottles.

"Gar stop" she commanded.

He was inches away from hitting her again when he froze.

Blood splashed her uniform this time, but she paid it no mind.

"Their dead" Gar mumbled, "they fell and their dead".

Raven realized he was referring Robin's memories this time.

"Gar those are not your memories" replied Raven. "They're Robin's".

Raven also realized she needed to do something about this. Their memories were starting to meld with his and starting to do more damage to his psyche. And with what was going on in his own mind that was making things worse.

She needed to find a way to sever their psychic link, it was killing him.

Raven didn't know what to do when suddenly and idea came to her if she couldn't lock up his negative emotions, she would lock up they're memories that were in his mind.

"Gar let me help you" she said. Gar didn't reply. Raven placed both her hands on either side of his head, and her hands glowed black for a second.

She had created a new space in his mind to hold and temporarily lock all the memories that weren't his.

She also locked it with magical wards so only she had access to it or so she thought, at least for now.

A moment later color flooded back into Gars eyes.

"What happened" he asked emotionlessly?

"Were you messing with my mind again" he asked getting angry seeing Ravens hands on either side of his head?

"No you had a cut on your head, and I was healing It" Raven lied pulling her arms away. "If you don't believe me look at your arms".

Gar looked down at his arms and they were littered with cuts. Although he was still skeptical, he decided to believer her for the moment. Then he turned and started to walk out the door.

"Your welcome" Raven called flatly knowing that she saved him.

"Thank you" Gar called back just as flat and then he walked out the door not even caring why he was in the med bay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More Trouble.

 **A/N: sorry for the late update life has been hectic between work and writers block I haven't had much time. To anyone reading this You know the drill. As always read/ review, fav/follow. And please let me know your thoughts. Anyways on with the story.**

Gar had just left the med bay and Raven was exhausted, It had been a long night and she was still in her pajamas the adrenalin burned off when she locked, they're memories away. Having used so much energy she couldn't stand anymore, and her legs collapsed making her fall to the floor.

"Raven" shouted Starfire who was at her friend's side in an instant along with Cyborg.

Starfire then picked up Raven and carried her to the nearest empty bed across from Robin.

"Thank you" replied Raven as she tiredly lounged on the bed.

"Of course" replied Starfire "that is what friends are for".

Raven gave a small smile at that.

"Yo Raven why did you lie to grass stain" asked Cyborg curiously using his nickname for Beast Boy? "I saw that you saved his scrawny butt by messin' with his mind".

"Yes friend I too am curious why you did the lying to him" piped up Starfire?

Raven let out a sigh of irritation, "look all I did was lock all of the memories that didn't belong to him in a place in his mind that I created so he didn't get hurt". "I lied to him because I didn't want him getting mad at me".

At this confession Raven had a small blush on her cheeks.

Both Cyborg and Starfire saw it but said nothing about it.

"Is Robin ok" asked Raven?

"Yeah, he's fine, it's been a long night, but he should wake up tomorrow , I checked on him right before Gar went berserk on the med bay" replied Cyborg.

"That's good" replied Raven.

Yeah it is, I don't know how much more of y'alls forced bonding time I can take replied Cyborg sarcastically.

"me either" chuckled Raven. Suddenly she began to laugh lightly.

Cyborg and Starfire joined in on the small laughter sharing a moment with Raven.

"Well like I said it's been a long night, I'm goin back to bed I'll see y'all tomorrow" exclaimed Cyborg breaking up the moment. with a wave goodbye Cyborg left.

"Friend Cyborg is right, I to am tired" said Starfire. "goodnight Raven" she waved also "I will see you tomorrow".

"I'll walk with you" said Raven "your room is on the way to mine".

"Are you sure it is wise for you to be out of the medical bay" asked Starfire?

"I'll be fine" replied Raven.

And both girls walked silently to their separate rooms.

After the night that Raven had she slept for the remainder of the day. Luckily for her no crime alert had sounded. Raven awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. As she woke up Raven stretched her sore muscles. Once she opened the door, she saw Starfire standing on the other side.

"Robin wanted me to tell you dinner is ready" said Starfire sincerely.

"What time is it" asked Raven drearily?

"I believe it is around eight o'clock" replied Starfire.

"Alright I'll be down in a few minutes" replied Raven.

Dinner was awkward to say the least no one wanted to talk about the recent events. Gar had even gone so far as to take his food to his room.

After dinner Raven made her way to the roof. The sun had already gone down and the moon as well as stars were already out. Raven liked nighttime in the spring, it was warm enough she could sit outside and bask in the moon light but yet not hot enough that it was unbearable. For some reason Raven had always liked the night, it was mysterious and dark just like her and the moon was the light in the darkness. This reminded Raven that no matter how dark things got there was always a light to cut through the darkness of her life. And that light was her friends.

Raven heard the door to the roof open and she could sense that it was Starfire.

"May I join you" asked Starfire?

"Sure" replied Raven.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it" asked Raven after Starfire had sat down next to her?

"It most certainly is" replied Starfire.

For the next few hours the two girls sat talking well into the night about nothing in particular. Raven had actually confessed to Starfire she loved Beast Boy, even though Starfire already knew she did.

 **Later that night**

Robin laid in his bed unable to sleep. He kept thinking of the events of the previous day. After a while his thoughts drifted to his past and what happened to his parents. These thoughts always made him feel awful. Little did he know that his and beast boys mind were still connected. Before he knew what had happened Robin fell asleep, his consciousness pulled into the vault in Gar's mind where he was forced to watch his parents die over and over again as well as Ravens memories.

Raven and Starfire were still outside on the roof when all of a sudden, Raven felt her psychic link with Robin and Gar merge.

Raven fell to her knees clutching her head as a massive pain shot through her whole being. It felt as though her mind was about to shatter.

"Raven" shouted Starfire, "what is wrong" she screamed in panic?

"R-Robin" screeched Raven in unimaginable pain, "go check on him now".

"But what about you" panicked Starfire?

" J-Just go" shouted Raven still in pain, "I'm right behind You".

Starfire flew as fast as she could to Robins room.

On her way there an idea came to her, instead of going to Robin's room she went to Cyborgs room.

Once there she pounded on his door. He didn't answer. Starting to panic Starfire pounded harder on his door. Still he didn't answer. Without hesitation she used her alien strength to knock down the door and flew inside.

Once inside she saw Cyborg sleeping on his power station.

Unsure how to wake him she saw a computer next to his station and she began to randomly press buttons.

Cyborg awoke with a start seeing Star pressing buttons on his computer.

"What are you doing Star" he shouted In annoyance?

"Cyborg please Robin and Raven need your help" pleaded Starfire.

"Not again" sighed Cyborg to no one in particular. "What's wrong" he asked?

"I do not know" replied Starfire, "Raven just collapsed and told me to check on Robin" she panicked.

"Alright" replied Cyborg "you go check on Robin and I'll go help Raven and when your done go check on Gar, I'm sure he's involved in this somehow, go" he said saying their signature catchphrase.

And just like that Starfire took off like a shot to check on Robin and Gar.


End file.
